M'gann Dosn't Know She Is Beautiful
by BubblesThePowerPunk
Summary: A song fic about M'gann and Superboy set to the One Direction song You don't know you're beautiful. 8  PLEASE READ AND REVIEW BETTER THAN IT SOUNDS


A/N - Alright so I heard this song by new direction a few weeks ago and it reminded me so much of supermartain i couldn't help myself but make this one shot. It is not that long its more like a launching pad that I will absolutely expand on if you all like it. So enjoy the story and please review because reviews make me happy. 8)

Disclaimer - I do not own the song or the characters because if i did i would not be writing a fan fiction about it.

* * *

><p><em>You're insecure<em>

_Don't know what for_

_You're turning heads when you walk through the door_

_Don't need make up_

_To cover up_

_Being the way that you are is enough_

Superboy may know a lot of things, hell he was programed to, but one thing he would never understand is why Megan was always so timid and shy about how she acted as if every little action she made had to be okayed by everyone else.

She sometimes was so insecure about everything it angered him because he couldn't figure out why, witch in turned angered him more. So basically the Martain teen brought around a vicious never ending cycle of anger in the teen just by body motions.

Yet when he heard Aqualad's heartfelt comment about the fact she was still green skinned before they left for school he swore he would punch a wall. Why is it humans had to be so trivial about appearances? In his opinion Megan with green skin was prettier than any other girl he had met. So why did she have to look like the others to be accepted into their group?

_Everyone else in the room can see it_

_Everyone else but you_

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_

_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell_

_You don't know_

_You don't know you're beautiful!_

When the two arrived at the school Connor couldn't help but feel like the people pleasing Martain needed his assistance to fend off the eyes of the many boys that where around gnawing at her some even whispering vulgar comments about her. The girls mostly boiled at the fact they had tried so hard to look special this year and now this new chick came in and the boys did not pay attention to their new haircut.

Connor glanced over at Megan's full hearted smile and mental comment about how excited she was to be at an earth school and how different it was from her home on Mars. At threw out the rest of the day Connor learned two very interesting facts.

Megan was the only good thing about going to school, seeing as most of the other kids where clueless mindless ignoramuses in his opinion.

Megan did not know that she was beautiful, He didn't know why he hadn't seen it before but it was true. The Martain teen was completely clueless how breathtaking she was.

_If only you saw what I can see_

_You'll understand why I want you so desperately_

_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe_

_You don't know_

_You don't know you're beautiful! _

_That's what makes you beautiful!_

The second realization fallowed him threw out the week and he began to feel stupid about the fact he hadn't realized it before. For one she would spend almost an hour standing in front of the mirror changing her clothes and hair styles at least ninety times and finding a flaw in every single one where Connor couldn't even find the smallest imperfection. Yet when she had first slipped on her gown she had chosen for the school's homecoming and showed him he realized how different clothes could make her look. She was always beautiful but in her knee length black tolled tutu dress with a deep purple boddest contrasting her red hair and at the moment pale skin. Her shoes where simple sling black gold colored heals.

"Connor do you like this one?" Her voice asked pulling him from his thoughts.

"Its beautiful," He said coldly like always not knowing how to make it come across any differently.

"Do you really think so Connor," She asked her gaze sifting to the ground as she tucked a curl behind her ear and let out a soft giggle.

"You really don't know do you." He said standing up and making his way over to her pulling her chin to face him their nose almost brushing at the close touch.

"Know what Superboy." She asked cluelessly.

"You don't know how beautiful you are." He said simply and she gazed down again.

"I….I" She murmured nervously.

"Megan not knowing is what makes you beautiful."


End file.
